Previous studies with both animal and human Ss have suggested that Lithium Carbonate is effective in suppressing drinking behavior. In this study, alcoholic Ss will be followed over an 18-month period, in order to further evaluate the reported efficacy of Lithium in suppressing drinking behavior, and to attempt to relate this to the presence or absence of pre-existing or concurrent affective disease and a family history of affective disease. Ss must meet DSM-III criteria for Alcoholic Abuse or Dependence, without a history of dependence on another substance of abuse prior to the onset of Alcohol Abuse or Dependence. Any psychopathology present is classsified according to the RDC criteria, using the Schedule of Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia (SADS). The FH-RDC isused to collect a systematic history of affective disease and Alcoholism in family members. Initially, and at 6, 12, and l8 months, we are testing for the presence of state depression, using the Beck, the SCL-90, and the MMPI. At these times, we are also assessing social functioning/social impairment by means of Weissman's SAS-SR. A double blind design is employed. The total N will be 200, with random assignment of Ss, 100 to the placebo group and 100 to the active medication group. Prior to admission to the study, volunteers are screened for the presence of renal, thyroid, cardiac and cerebral dysfunction or disease. Those who show evidence of significant abnormal function as indicated by the screening tests are excluded from the study. Serum lithium level is being maintained between .7mEq and 1.2mEq during the study by use of monthly serum Lithium determinations, and renal function is being monitored by the Beta-2 microglobulins test.